Once Upon Anubis
by rocker729
Summary: A prank gone wrong sends the Anubis residents to America, specificly Storybrooke, Maine.But since NO ONE ever visits Storybrooke I wonder what journies Sibuna will get themselves into!This is a double with Labratsrocks132.Please R&R!
1. Author note

**Hey guys well this is a double between me and Labratsrocks132 and before I post the actual chapter so you dont get confused I'm posting a list of the chatacters because there a a couple OCs.**

Eddie: Jake  
Mara:Beth a friend of Rumpelstiltskin son  
Jerome:Rumpelstiltskin son  
Alfie: Eric  
Amber:Ariel  
Christina: Jazmine  
Chase: Aladdin  
Joy: farm girl who's friend's with Stevan  
Mick: friend of the farm girl and Stevan

Nina:Rupunzle

Fabian:Stevan

Allison:Mariah

**Please read this when i post the actual chapter! ;{D**


	2. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Ok guys here is the actual first chapter!**

Nina POV~in Mary Margrets classroom~

Wow i didnt expect to come back to America so soon!Anubis house um sorta got burnt down by a certain prank gone wrong so we had to come to this school in Storybrooke adorable little boy walks in carring a fairytale book.

"Hey what are you people doing here"he said gesturing to my friends and me then staring at Patrica.

"Never forget Aunt Maddie"i hear him whisper to Patrica and then he says

"Im Henry and welcome to Storybrooke"then he walked he is a strange kid.

Patrica POV

Henry?as in the same name as my dad!Regina why did you curse everyone!Wait if Henryis my nephew then Snows daughter survived and had a son!

~Fairytale land~

Bae POV

Why does my father act like this!I run into the empty woods to meet my only friend Maddie the queens seems to be the only one who understands what im going through!

"Bae are you ok?"Maddie said popping up hugging like a older sister to me.

"No"was all i could say because i started crying.

**Like it?Hate it?please review! ;{D**


	3. A part of Bae's story

**Hey guys i have a question is ANYONE reading this?**

Christina POV ~After school outside in granny's dinner~  
"One hot chocolate with a little cinnamon." I say "Ok I'll be right back." says the waitress Ruby. It was freezing outside.I wore a pair of black skinny jeans a brown shirt a plaid shirt unbuttoned and a black jacket "Here ya go." says Ruby she hands me a to go cup that was warm I take a sip and glance over at Chase and Joy they were laughing but I could tell Chase was faking I mean I was told Joy forced him to date her so she could make Fabian jealous nothing did happen I turned around then a kid sat next to me "Oh hey Henry." says Ruby "Did you want something?' she asks "Ya Hot chocolate with a little cinnamon." I laugh a little "What?" he asks "That's exactly what I got." I tell him he smiles "He you go Henry." says Ruby setting down another cup "Aren't you in my class?" I ask he nods "Nice to meet you"

~in fairytale land~

Bae POV( Labratsrocks132 I added this to make the chapter longer)

After I finish crying Maddie puts her hand under my chin and lifts my she whispers to me,

"Everything will be alright Bae."But i know that's not true and that my father probably already knows I'm gone.I hug her and then i hear someone clear their throat.I look around and nobody is around except us.

"My father."I whisper and then through the breeze of wind i hear,

"Yes Dearie."I run away from Maddie, away from the forest, away from everyone or so I thought.

"Oh poor dear I might be able to help."A flying blue fairy says softly.I look at her and ask

"Is it true that you have a magic bean that can send someone to another world, even one without magic?"

"Yes it is but it is risky are you sure?"She asked me looking concerned.

"As sure as my fathers the dark one."I say and she gives me a bag that holds the bean.

**Again is anyone reading this?plz read and review! ;{D**


	4. Sister?

**Hey guys heres the next chapter!**

** swcatwlight14-Yeah i know how to see it i was just wondering...lol ;{P**

Regina POV~in her office~

NO!I have worked so hard to destroy everyones happy endings and now her my OWN SISTER,Maddie,is helping to ruin it!

I dont know whose more fursterating her or Rumplestiltskin.

"Mrs. Swan what are you doing here?"i asked that "savior"

"Henry called and said that he forgot his lunch i dont know why he didnt call you so dont ask"Mrs. Swan said wow she is starting to be even more annoying than Maddie!

Patrica POV

My sister is starting to hate me even more than before...

"Patrica are you okay you havent talked to anyone all day"Eddie asked looking concerned

"Yeah im fine i guess im still getting used to the time change like everyone except you and Nina are"

"Come on Yacker everything will be fine if your sister will leave us alone"Eddie said(i put it so both of them know about the curse)

~in the story~

Maddie POV

"NO MOTHER PLZ LISTEN TO ME!"i yelled because my mother was trying to force me to marry Stevan but i know he loves Rapunzle.

"You need to marry a prince even your trainwreck of a sister married a KING!(uses her magic to lift Maddie)look hunny i expect so much of you i just dont want you to think that true love is the answer like your stupid wreckless sister did(puts maddie down)"my mother said

"yes mother"i said i hate it when she wins but she has magic(my mother leaves)

"Hello dearie"Rumplestiltskin said after popping up out of nowhere

"What do you want"i said glaring at him

"You should be asking yourself that question dearie"he said laughing

"what do you mean"i asked him very upset

"You'll see what i meen soon very soon dearie and then you will come to me and want a trade as always"he said grinning and laughing his head off then vanshing

"Will he ever make any sense?"i mumbled to myself

**Like it?Hate itt?plz review! ;{P**


	5. Meeting Henry and a angry Mayor

Chase POV  
I laughed with joy tough it was fake we weren't really dating but she uses me to get Fabian jealous but it never works I turn around to look at Christina talking to a little boy which looked like much more fun then pretending to date a witch "So Chase tomorrow we meet at school ok?" she asks I nod and fake a smile she smiles kisses my cheek and leaves when she's gone I wipe off the Joy germs off my cheek  
Christina POV  
"So this story book what's it about?" I ask him "Well snow wight red riding hood Rumplestiltskin the mad hatter everything." he says "And you think everyone even me and my friends are the characters?" I ask he nods "So who am I?" I ask he thinks then shrugs "Well maybe you can ask questions?" I ask he seems to listen up "You believe me?' he asks "I never said yes I never said no." he nods (After questions.) "And I have an answer Jazmine." he says "As in Aladdin and Jazmine?" I ask he nods "So who's Aladdin?" I ask he shrugs just then a woman in black walks up to him "Henry there you are." she says she turns to me "And who is this?" she asks "I'm Christina Rutter ma'am." I say "Well we have to go home Henry go to the car." he does with a sad face "Why are you encouraging him?" she asks "Ma'am I'm just trying to keep a kids imagination alive." I say "Well stop it he needs to stop." she says "Why did he do something wrong maybe he just thinks everyone here has the same personalities." I say I grab my drink and walk out knowing that I ticked that lady off I take a sip of my drink and head to the hotel that I now lived in but I'm only 16 a woman walks up to me "Hello?" she says "I've never seen you here." she says "Well me and my friends just moved here who is that woman in black do you know?" I ask pointing to the lady getting in her car "Regina the mayor." she says "Well now she an angry mayor." I say she laughs "Well I gotta get going I gotta lot of home work." I say she nods and walks away and I walk to the other side of Granny's diner and walk to my room and get in bed hopeing tomorrow something good will happen.

**B{P**


	6. Rupunzel Rupunzel let down your hair

**Hey guys sorry for the late posts but a lot of stuff has been going on school...certain stuff that i will not explain but on with the story this is the second out of the 3 chapters i will post today!**

Nina POV

This is one strange town, everyone seems scared of the mayor,Regina, and this Mr Gold kid Henry wow he has a imagination and Patricia seems really out of it.

Fabian POV

Joy is taking this trying to get me jealous thing way to far!I really don't know how much more Chase can handle but he agreed to Henry kid keeps insisting that im a fairytale character named Stevan and that Nina is Rapunzel oh well according to Mary-Margret,our teacher,he's in therapy or something.

~Fairytale Land Rapunzel's tower~

Rapunzel POV

"Rapunzel Dearie you keep forgetting our little deal."Rumplestiltskin said in his cracky voice jumping from the windowsill onto the floor.

"Um excuse me 1 im locked in a tower so how can i get married.2 since im not married how can I have a child and tell you its name?"I shout my face turning a light shade of red.

"Not my problem dearie i just stopped that step-mother of yours from killing you...how about this you leave tonight and you will be safe from harm until you find your prince but until then you will bring me hay for me to spin into gold and you will be my servent."Rumple said a bit to cheerfully...hes up to something I can tell but I have no choice.

"Deal Rumplestiltskin."I say and he shakes my hand disappearing and my window opens and there is a ladder i know i will regret this...

**;{P**


	7. Dating and Deal-making

**Hope you guys like the chapter and Labratsrock132 seriously not trying to be mean but this is starting to frustrate me all of your chapters have a lot of really simple mistakes and its starting to bug me trying to fix all of them...oh well on with the story...**

Christina pov  
I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door I walked over and opened the door to see Chase "Hey." I say "Hey I was wondering do you want to walk to school with me?" he asks YES! I said on the inside "Ya shur." I say "be back in 40 minuets." he says I nod he walks away and I close the door I take a 5 minuet shower take 5 more minuets drying off 5 more drying and curling my hair 6 to get dressed 15 minuets on make up and the rest of the time packing up I soon hear a knock on the door I opened it expecting Chase but instead I get slapped really hard I turn back to see joy "that's for trying stealing my guy." she says "He's not you guy your just using him." I say she then stomps away I walk to my mirror and see a bruze start to form Chase walks up to the door then runs to me "Oh my gods what happened?' he asks "Joy." I said he put's his hand in a fist "She'll pay." he says he runs out I'm guessing to find Joy I call Mis. Blanchard class "Hello?" I hear her soft voice say from the other side of the line "Hello um I'm gonna be out today." I say "Why Christina?" she asks "Umm I got outta the shower and hit the wall real hard so I'm gonna go to the doctors." I say "Ok." she says we both hung up I grabbed my bag and went to the front desk "Hey Ruby do you have any ice packs?' I ask she nods and gets me one "Here you go." she says I put it to my bruze "Thank you Ruby." I say "No problem." she says  
Mean while Chase broke up with Joy  
In the story(Note for Rocker: Can you do the part with the break up?)  
Jazmine pov  
I walked to the teris of the huge

palace I

live in I was never let outside except for right here "Hello Dearie." I hear some one say I turn to my left to see a man sitting on the rail "Who are you!" I Yell "Why I didn't introduce my self." he said he took a bow and said "Rumpelstiltskin" "What do you want?" I ask "No it's what you want and I can give it to you for a price." he says "I can give you your freedom." he says "for what?" I ask "Gold silver treasure?" I ask "No no no." he says "Keep your money I want you to do something for me I want you to destroy someone." he says "Who?" I ask he hands me a drawing "Lillyian Lavier is a monster and you need to find her and kill her." I look at the picture again "Deal." I say shaking his hand he than disappears and I'm in an ally "He makes no since." I say I look down to see a sword.

**sorry for the mistakes this isn't one of the chapters I wrote...I did my best to fix the mistakes but i couldnt fix all of them... ;{/**


	8. Break-up and Another deal

**Hey guys sorry for the late update and I'm updating all my stories today hehe!**

~fairytale land~

Maddie POV

"Rumplestiltskin i know your here and you were right i want a deal!"i yelled rushing to find that...that ugh i cant find the word to call him hes so horrible.

"Welcome back Dearie i knew it you and your family always want a trade your my best deal-makers"he said laughing hes enjoying this isnt he

"I do not want to marry Stevan i want to marry Jake help me without my mother finding out"i said trying to be confidant its not easy with him around

"You know magic comes with a price dearie"he said becoming a bit serious shockingly

"What do you want"i asked

"What price are you willing to pay"Rumplestiltskin said with a chuckle

"what if i give my future magic to you you will be stronger"

"i am already the strongest being but i will agree what are the bargain deals"he said

"Anything that wont harm me,Stevan,Rapunzel,Snow,Jake or anyone not in this deal?"i said putting my hand out for a shake.

"Deal Dearie"he says shaking my hand

~real life~

Chase POV

Joy is...ugh i cant think of a horrible enough word to describe what she just did!I find Joy sitting in the back of Miss Blanchard's classroom.

"Hey Chase!"Joy squeals standing up trying to hug me but i push her away.

"We are through Joy!I'm sick and tired of fake dating you to get Fabian jealous and the last straw was broke when you slapped Christina!Stay out of my life never talk to me and just leave Christina and me alone!"I shout in her face and she obliviously didn't expect what she just heard. Amber is grinning from the front of the classroom. Wow i must of exceeded her expectations about how to break up with Joy. Yeah she was giving me a little advice about how to break up with her.

**B{D**


	9. A kiss and a meltdown

Christina POV  
"Ok Christina you should be just fine all you need to do is apply this cream every day and at night put an ice pack under your head." says the doctor handing my a tube of pain reliever I nod "Thank you so much." I say "No problem." he says I walk out and to granny's and sit at the counter "Hey shouldn't you be at school?" asks the same blond woman who told me about the mayor "No I got really hurt." I say turning to her so she could see the bruise "Oh." she says "Hey I didn't catch your name last time I saw you." she then says "Christina Smith." I say "Emma Swan." we shake hands "Hey Ruby can I get a hot chocolate to go?" I ask " ." she says she makes it and hands it to me "Thank you." I say then I leave and go to my room and go on the computer I watched music videos and typed till it was almost 3:00 that's when I heard a knock at my door I stand up and open the door just then Chase who was just outside Kissed me it was everything I imagined I felt fire works I wrap my arms around his neck he wraps his around my waist and pulls my closer when we break I keep my eyes closed "Wow." Is all I said I'm so stupid it's my first kiss and all I say is Wow "Ya." he says "Umm I was wondering do you want to go out with me?" he asks I was jumping for joy on the inside I was like 'YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!' but what I say is "Ya I would like that." "Would you like to go to Granny's for dinner?" He asks I laugh because I knew it was a bit of a joke but I nod. He walks away and I hear him say "Yes." I laugh and close the door Knowing today was better than good -except for the slap- It was the best ever.

~fairytale land~

Jazmine POV

So im walking down this disgusting ally and well i sorta wish i never made that was that guy anyway and why can't he kill this monster himself?

"Hello."? says walking out of a is tall and slender with golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes."What is a princess doing out so late unguarded?"

"I'm not a princess"i say aggervated.I hate getting special treatment cause im a princess."Lets get this over with"i shout and i charge at her and she knocks me on the ground with an unexpected force.

"you shouldnt have done that"she says and she starts to turn into something but all I can see is a blurry image because of hitting the ground.

"Just leave her alone she did nothing to you"A actully really cute guy says jumping from a nearby has a monkey on his shoulder and he looks to be a peasant but he's trying to protect me so I guess I'll go with it...for now.

"Aladdin the thief is trying to protect the princess of Agrabar shocker now lets see what this princess can really do when she's given orders."She shouts and grabs me with her really sharp claws digging into my waist.I gasp in pain and drop the sword and Aladdin picks it up starting to attack her.

"Ahhhhhh"i scream after she drops me falling to the catches me then sits me on my feet and he asks

"1 What are you doing out her princess and 2 we better hurry she's not dead she's only unconcious."He grabs my wrist and starts to take me to my palace I guess.

~real world~

Henry POV

Stupid EQ me,Aunt Maddie,and my mom(emma)are so close but so far doesn't she have anything better to do besides ruin everyone's happy endings!

"Henry try to calm down and think for a minute"Archie said calmly i just kept pacing

"Calm down i cant calm down happy endings are at stake!Your suppose to be the conscience here help me like you helped Geppetto!"i screamed at the top of my lungs falling on the couch wow operation cobra is hard work we only have 5 members(me,Emma,Maddie,Eddie,Pinocchio,and maybe just maybe Rumpelstiltskin)

"Archie can i talk to henry alone i might be able to help"patrica said walking in the door

"Right now im willing to try anything if Henry is game for it(looks at me and i nod my head)ok i will just take Pongo for a walk then"Archie said grabbing his umbrella and Pongo's leash walking out

"Henry your really smart but you have no clue what you're getting yourself into"patrica said

"Aunt Maddie I just don't get why Rumpelstiltskin would come here in the first place hes powerless here there's no magic"i said hugging her

"Baelfire...Bae he was like a brother to me...he got a magic bean from the blue fairy but his father was scared to come along with him to this world even though he must be looking for Bae he knows he's in this world but he doesn't know i know is that he has a way to get magic into this world i mean come on he's nothing without his magic and he knows that he has a plan I don't know what it is but he has a plan."patrica said hugging me back

"I don't know all i know is we need happy endings back and i will do anything to save them"i said starting to get sleepy

"Operation Cobra has been hard on remind me of your grandmother Snow you realise that you and Emma has the bold side of Snow and you have half bold half kindhearted."aunt maddie said kissing my forehead as i was falling asleep.

**Hey guys sorry for not updating...Hope you like it!Remember REVIEW! ;{P**


End file.
